guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Monument to the Defeat of Palawa Joko
Useless duplication Do we really need this text in 3 places in the wiki? It's in the Battle of Jahai article and someone has put it back again in the Palawa Joko article, now I see it here too. --Tometheus 10:39, 29 January 2007 (CST) :Yeah, I think you're right. I didn't notice it in the Palawa Joko article. Do you think the picture of the Monument should be added to the one of the other articles? --Hopefulaltruist 15:33, 29 January 2007 (CST) ::Personally, I think it belongs in the Battle of Jahai article, since it's a monument commemorating the end of that battle, not to the person Palawa Joko himself. Like we would say a monument about the Surrender of the Japanese on the USS Missouri would be more about World War II than about Emperor Hirohito. This monument could just as easily be pasted on Turai Ossa's page if it was about the character(s) involved. Or the Order of Whispers or, etc. But I didn't want to start a revert war on Palawa Joko, so I let it go this time. It might also be interesting to have a companion picture of the version of the monument in Nightfallen Jahai. --Tometheus 15:56, 29 January 2007 (CST) :The monument is an actual thing in the game, so it should have its own article. ::So remove the text from the other articles. (But it was on Battle of Jahai first.) --Tometheus 15:57, 29 January 2007 (CST) Hehe. Now it's shown up on the Crossing the Desolation page too. --Tometheus 20:40, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Conjecture on Joko's Escape I was going to add this, but I realized it's largely conjecture. :(Players may be indirectly responsible for freeing Palawa Joko. The torment rift that weakens reality, freeing him, formed to assault Kormir. Kormir is only in this location to give the players information for Crossing the Desolation. So if not for the actions of the players, Joko would not have escaped.) Joko himself says that it's the weakening of reality that freed him (not our actions directly). However, at the end of the quest, Laph Longmane says "did you need to wake up that smelly, undying two-legged abomination?", indicating that everyone else assumes it was our fault. (Joko himself only helps us because we promise to help him get his Bone Palace back in A Deal's a Deal, not because he believes we freed him.) There doesn't seem to be any indication that Kormir actually knew how to free him, or that that was even her goal. (Perhaps if Master of Whispers had been a mandatory hero, she could have pressured him to reveal how to free Joko, but he wasn't. He doesn't even make any comments if he's in the party when all this happens; ANet apparently forgot about the relation between Master / Order of Whispers / Joko. Of course, Kormir could be giving Master the Silent Treatment because he convinced players not to free her if he's in the party.) Maybe she had figured out taming the wurms herself and brought us there just for the history lesson. While the torment rift (the weakening of reality) may have been formed specifically to attack Kormir (as seems to be indicated by her dialog) it could just as well have been a coincidence, since Abaddon was already working on Nightfallen Jahai. (However, her dreams could have reavealed that this would happen, so she brought us there to hunt down Joko when he escaped.) Also, if we had failed, he probably would have been freed anyways when Nightfallen Jahai was overlaid on reality. OK, I've gotten that all off my chest now.. you can now ignore it and go back to your normal wiki-ing. --Tometheus 11:44, 6 April 2007 (CDT)